Organic thin film transistors can be fabricated using well-known thin film deposition and patterning processes, such as evaporation, sputtering, spin coating, optical lithography and etching. Usually during fabrication, thin films of material are deposited and patterned in separate steps. This allows a manufacturer to control film quality and feature size independently and so maximise film quality and minimise feature sizes. However, many of these thin film processes are not particularly suited to fabricating transistors at low cost and in high volumes.
To address this problem, organic thin film transistors can also be fabricated using printing processes, such as ink jet printing. However, this usually results in a drop in film quality and/or rise in minimum feature size.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved method of fabricating an electronic device.